Autotaxin (ATX) is a secreted enzyme that is important for generating the lipid signaling molecule lysophosphatidic acid (LPA). Autotaxin has lysophospholipase D activity that converts lysophosphatidylcholine to LPA. LPA is a lipid mediator that functions, for example, as a mitogen, chemoattractant, and survival factor for many cell types. The ATX-LPA signaling axis is implicated in, for example, angiogenesis, chronic inflammation, autoimmune diseases, fibrotic diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, reperfusion injury post stroke or myocardial ischemia, reproduction and tumor progression.